Palantírin mahti
by Tervatar
Summary: Denethorin viimeisiä aikoja hänen omasta näkökulmastaan kuvattuna. Vahvasti dramatisoitu ficci, Faramir hiukan OOC.


9(9)

Title: Palantírin mahti

Rating: PG

Genre: Draama

Disclaimer: Tarinan henkilöhahmot ovat arvoisan J.R.R. Tolkienin tuotosta, minä lainailen niitä hankkimatta rahallista hyötyä.

Summary: Denethorin viimeisiä aikoja.

A/N: Tämä on aikamoisen kärjistäen kirjoitettu. Hiukan on myös toistoa.

_Lopputalven aamuna makasi hän vuoteessaan, uneksien ikkunansa koristekuvion heijastuvan kalvakkaassa auringonvalossa yksitoista kertaa huoneen seiniin. Hän heräsi kauhusta hätkähtäen; kuin riitteinen käsi olisi kuristanut hänen sydäntään, jäädyttänyt hänen sisuksensa, puhaltanut kylmää hänen sieluunsa saakka._

_Outo levottomuus ja epämääräiset aavistukset täyttivät hänen mielensä, ja pukeuduttuaan hän nautti aamuisensa ja riensi korkeaan torniinsa, kuten oli niin monesti mennä aikoina tehnyt. _

_Hän kääri hellin käsin pois pyöreää esinettä syleilevän kankaan ja katsoi._

Ja hän näki, näki pimeän verhon kietovan sisäänsä niin Gondorin kuin Rohanin, mustan savun nousevan palaneiden kaupunkien raunioista, näki huutoihin jähmettyneet suut ja kauhusta laajentuneet silmät. Osgiliathista se alkoi, levisi Minas Tirithiin ja sen myötä koko maahan, kunnes olivat vuorossa Edoras ja Rohanin laajat ruohoaukeat.

Rajalta rajalle olisi pimeys leviävä surmaten kaiken elävän tieltään, orjuuttaen, kiduttaen. Syvenevä mustuus erottaisi perheet, riistäisi lapset vanhemmiltaan, tappaisi edetessään kohtaamansa elollisen kunnes kaikki hyvä olisi kadotettu.

Kauan hän oli kamppaillut ja pitänyt pintansa nousevaa pahaa vastaan, sillä vahvat olivat käskynhaltijan voimat ja tarkat hänen silmänsä. Hän oli nähnyt vain sen mitä oli halunnut, työntänyt mielestään kaiken muun, saanut selville mitä oli pitänyt.

Mutta ikuisesti ei voinut väkeväkään ihmismies vastustaa pahuutta; nyt oli palantirin näky lannistava hänet ja saava hänet vähitellen otteeseensa. Pimeyden herra oli viimein päässyt voitolle heidän keskinäisessä mittelössään.

Denethorin voimat hupenivat hiljakseen, mielensä tummui ja hän alkoi vajota lähes pohjattomaan synkkyyteen. Ajan kuluessa hän taipui uskomaan kaikkiin niihin karmaiseviin näkyihin ja valheisiin, jotka musta ruhtinas hänen kärsivään mieleensä iskosti.

Ja niin tapahtui että päivälleen yksitoista kuunkiertoa oli hänen elonsa aika tuosta kalmantäyteisestä aamunkoista, jona väristys kävi lävitseen. Päivästä, jona hän laski katseensa palantiriin ja näki tappion kirvelevät jäljet, siitä laskettiin hänen jäljellä oleva aikansa.

Vanhuuttaan ei nähnyt Denethor, Gondorin käskynhaltija ja vanhan suvun jälkeläinen.

Minne katsoi, näki vain tuskaa ja kuolemaa.

Jo periessään käskynhaltijan aseman oli hän tiennyt, että hänen aikanaan olisi Mordor nouseva hyökkäykseen heitä vastaan, paljastava kauhistuttavan mahtinsa ja pahuutensa.

Hän oli kuullut toiveikkaita taruja katkenneesta miekasta ja uudesta kuninkaasta, mutta taruihin hän ei tahtonut uskoa; paremmin hän uskoi omiin silmiinsä joilla näki kätketyn ihmisistä, osasi lukea salatut ajatukset ja teot.

Hän alkoi luottaa silmiinsä liikaa; hänen ylimielisyytensä sokaisi hänet ja hän sotkeentui omaan viisauteensa.

Denethor tiesi että kaikkinäkevän silmän mahti kasvaisi edelleen, he eivät voisi voittaa alati voimistuvaa pimeyttä. Olisi mieletöntä mitellä Sauronin kanssa, mieletöntä ja lähestulkoon turhaa, sen ymmärsi hyvin vähämielisinkin.

Hän oli jo nähnyt sen palantirista, katsonut Gondorin häviötä ja turmellusta.

Mutta taistelutta ei Gondor antautuisi, ei, niin kauan kuin viimeinen mies seisoisi sen uljaalla maaperällä.

Aikaa oli kuninkaiden puu seissyt kuolleena palatsin edessä, kauan oli siitä kun valtakuntaa oli johtanut mahtava hallitsija, joka olisi ollut pystyvä kukistamaan nousevan uhan;

käskynhaltija ei voinut suojella kansaansa pelolta, ei pimeydeltä.

Ja hän saattoi vain odottaa. Päivät kävivät pimeämmiksi ja ahdistavammiksi, virtasivat loputtomina toistensa lomaan.

Raskaat olivat mielet koko maassa ja kaupungissa: jokainen tiesi pimeyden lähestyvän, kaikki olivat hyvin tietoisia omasta heikkoudestaan.

Harvat yrittivät pitää urheutta yllä laulamalla, mutta Denethor ei lauluja arvostanut. Turhanpäiväistä ajan haaskausta, naisten ja joutilaiden hommia olivat laulelot hänen mielessään. Oikeat miehet taistelivat henkensä edestä, houkat ja narrit lauloivat olemattoman rohkeutensa peittääkseen.

Tässä oli Boromir isänsä kaltainen: ylhäiset kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn ainoastaan kuullessaan säkeitä taistelukenttien kunniasta sekä voittamattomasta rohkeudesta. Balladit ja kauniit sepitelmät menivät tyystin hukkaan hänen tottumattomissa korvissaan.

Ja tapahtui että Faramir ja Boromir, käskynhaltija Denethorin pojat, tahtoivat kuumeisesti selvittää mitä kätki heidän näkynsä puolituisen tulosta ja Isildurin Turman heräämisestä, koittavasta tuomiosta.

Pojista nuorempi olisi kovin innokkaana lähtenyt selvittämään uninäyn perää Imladrisiin, jonne se kehotti heitä menemään; mutta Boromir oli kunniannälässään halunnut välttämättä lähteä hänen sijastaan, jättää pikkuveljensä turvaan tuntemattomilta vaaroilta.

Denethor oli antanut Boromirin mennä, vastentahtoisesti mutta suostuen; antanut miehen ratsastaa pohjoiseen levottoman veren kohistessa tämän suonissa. Tässä oli käskynhaltija nähnyt ainoan tilaisuutensa, laittanut poikansa matkaan saadakseen itselleen ja maalleen sen, mitä pimeyden herra eniten halusi.

Holviinsa hän oli tahtonut sormuksista mahtavimman, salatuksi mahdiksi piiloon katseilta.

Hän oli himoinnut Isildurin Turmaa enemmän kuin olisi ollut viisasta, himoinnut aavistamatta että tuo pieni, kurja esine olisi tuhoava hänen rakkaimman poikansa kuten se tuhosi ja turmeli kaikki, jotka sen tielle kuunaan osuivat.

Mutta aikoihin ei kuulunut uutisia Denethorin pojasta, ei viestejä vanhemmasta.

Kunnes soi torvi kukkulain takaa, pauhasi heikosti kumisten; äkillisesti vaikeni soitto jylisemättä toiste aution maan ylitse. Enempää ei kuiskannut pohjoistuuli, arvoitus oli ratkaisematon.

He kuulivat kaukaisen kaiun ja pohtivat mikä uhka olikaan Boromiria kohdannut, sillä turhaan ei Denethorin poika torveen toitottanut; kerran olivat isä ja Faramir samaa mieltä siitä, että pahaa tiesi moinen torven kaiku.

Laskeutui päivien painostava hiljaisuus, jonka jälkeen haljenneen torven kappaleet ajelehtivat virrassa käskynhaltijan miesten löydettäviksi.

Nyt suuren salin hämärässä, keskellä harmaata pimeyttä istui Denethor Ecthelionin poika.

Hartiat painuksissa, ylpeä pää taipuneena raskaan taakan alle; katse lasittuneena piteli hän jotakin kädessään.

Viimeiset toiveet Gondorin tulevaisuudesta räsähtivät Denethorissa sirpaleiksi sinä kitkeränä hetkenä, kun sai haljenneen villihärjänsarven kouraansa pidellä: silloin hän aavisti, ettei poikansa palaisi pitkältä matkaltaan.

Hän oli pannut kaiken uskonsa poikaan, vanhimpaansa, luottanut valtakunnan kaiken tulevan tämän käsiin ja lähettänyt hänet matkaan Faramirin sijaan. Mitä saikaan hän siitä palkaksi kestämättömän surun ja murheen lisäksi?

Boromir olisi poissa, haaveet ja kunnia hautautuisivat hänen mukanaan. Vain paljas pelko ja epätietoisuus olivat jäljellä, kaikki muu olisi mennyttä.

Ja Denethor ajoi Faramirin turmeltuun Osgiliathiin kuin järkensä menettänyt vanhus; ennalta oli tuomittu epäonnistumaan tuo yritys vallata takaisin raunioitunut ja tuhottu kaupunki, jossa pahuus jo mellakoitsi.

Sittenkin Faramir meni, kuuliaisena isälleen sekä tämän antamalle käskylle.

Vihollinen oli voimallinen ja Gondorin kilpeä ja miekkaa kantavia miehiä vähän: enää ei kannattanut laskea toivoaan Rohanin ratsuruhtinaiden avun varaan, jota ei kuulunut saapuvaksi.

He olisivat yksin valtakuntaansa puolustamassa, kohtaisivat hyljättyinä onnettoman loppunsa.

Suuriruhtinas Imrahilin kantaessa elotonta Faramiria Minas Tirithin porteista särkyi Denethorin sydän viimeisen kerran.

Vasta katsoessaan nuoremman poikansa liikkumattomia ja harmaankalpeita kasvoja mies tajusi miten paljon tätä rakasti: tuolloin tunsi käskynhaltija voimakkaana kaiken sen kiintymyksen, josta Faramir oli viimeiset aikansa jäänyt osattomaksi.

Eikö isä ollut nämä pitkät vuodet kätkenyt rakkautensa halveksuntaan, palvonut Boromirin rohkeutta ja omistautumista maalleen, toivonut viimein että Faramir olisi kaatunut örkkien nuoliin veljensä sijaan. Faramir, poika joka oli hänen silmissään ollut mitätön ja vailla ansioita, jonka sydämessä asuvaa sääliä isänsä oli armotta väheksynyt.

Ivallisesti Denethor oli nauranut nuorimmaisensa tapaillessa innostuneena vanhoja säkeitä, sylkäissyt kärkevät sanansa vasten pojan herkkäpiirteisiä kasvoja.

Hän oli piiskannut poikaa sanoillaan ja katseellaan, ankarin parsin oli hän puhunut voidakseen ohjata kuopustaan järkevämpään suuntaan.

Käskynhaltija ei ollut nähnyt esiin pyrkivää kyynelvuota ja haavoittunutta katsetta poikansa silmissä; ja jos olisi nähnytkin, olisi kenties teeskennellyt muuta.

Samoin oli hän inhonnut nuorimmaisensa tapaa alentaa itsensä ja ryömiä isänsä jaloissa epätoivoista hyväksyntää kerjäten; hän oli jo aikaa kyllästynyt nuorukaisen aneleviin kasvoihin ja nöyristeleviin elkeisiin. Niin oli poika rukoillut Denethorilta arvostusta, vaikka isänsä oli lähettänyt hänet lähes varmaan kuolemaan.

Sillä kaikessa nokkeluudessaan ja terävyydessään ei käskynhaltija ymmärtänyt että Faramir olisi miehistynyt isänsä silmissä jos tämä olisi joskus tuhrannut aikaansa suodakseen pojalleen hyväksyvän hymyn tahi rohkaisevan taputuksen olkapäälle.

Hän ei ollut koskaan täysin ymmärtänyt Boromirin intoa puolustaa ja suojella pikkuveljeään; mitä väliä olisi Faramirilla, kun vanhempi veljensä kantoi ylpeydellä torveaan ja tulisi Gondorin käskynhaltijaksi isänsä jälkeen?

Faramirista oli muutenkin tullut liiaksi pehmeä ja hempeämielinen, eikä poika ollut isänsä silmissä yhtä rohkea kuin isoveljensä oli. Velhon oppipoika ja kelvoton maataan puolustamaan, sitä nuorimmainen totisesti oli.

Boromir sen sijaan oli ollut isänsä poika, vahva ruumiiltaan kuin mieleltäänkin, aito soturi.

Oikea taistelija oli käskynhaltijan Boromir ollut: ylpeä ja voimakastahtoinen, kunniantuntoinen isiensä ja kansansa maata kohtaan.

Eikä Denethor ollut tiennyt että ikävöisi lastaan tämän poismenon jälkeen kuten vanhemmat aina ikävöivät ja surevat, olivat heidän välinsä lapseen olleet millaiset tahansa: vain Boromirille olivat hänen rakkautensa ja hyväksyntänsä riittäneet silloin kun Faramir olisi kaivannut niitä kipeimmin.

Ja hän valmistutti nuorelle pojalleen kammion, lähetytti pois kaiken palvelusväen ja vartiojoukot. Viileässä salissa hän istui katkera kiintymys rinnassaan, valvoi tunteja poikansa ruumiin äärellä.

Käskynhaltijan mieleen tulvivat lohduttomat muistot niistä ilkeistä ja raakalaismaisista lauseista, jotka oli heittänyt vasten kauniin poikansa kasvoja.

Silti hän muisti miten Faramir oli poikasena juossut nauraen ja rakastavana hänen syliinsä, keikkunut hänen polvillaan;

hänen oma rakkautensa oli myöhässä, liian myöhäistä oli kertoa pojalle miten paljon tämä oli merkinnyt isälleen.

Vaikka Faramir oli vaivoin hengissä, hän ei näkisi seuraavaa auringonlaskua, niin kuvitteli käskynhaltija hulluutensa puuskassa.

Hän oli aiheuttanut kumpaisenkin poikansa kuoleman, surmannut omat lapsensa.

Hänellä ei ollut enää ketään.

Denethor oli hävinnyt. Hänen elämällään ei enää ollut tarkoitusta. Hänen päivänsä valuivat hukkaan, hukkaan kuin hyinen vesi haljenneen kallion lomitse.

Katseltuaan murtuneena nuoremman poikansa kasvoja oli käskynhaltija päättänyt jättää maailman kuin mahtavat miehet tekivät, osoittaen suurta urhoollisuutta kuoleman edessä. Mutta örkkien nuoliin ei hän tahtonut kaatua, ei valittaa tuskaansa hidasta armahdusta odottaen.

Hän halusi pois tuosta kurjasta maasta, joka oli ollut hänen elämänsä; maasta, joka oli vienyt hänen molemmat poikansa.

Pois hän nyt halaji ikuisen synkkyyden ja kuolon keskeltä.

Ja hän antoi käskyn kerätä tarpeet suurta roviota varten, öljyä ja puuta:

Faramirin piti puhdistuman liekeissä isänsä kanssa. Jos oli käskynhaltija lyönytkin poikansa laimin tämän elonhetkinä, saisi hän olla isänsä vierellä kuoleman koittaessa.

Denethorin palvelijat olivat toteuttaneet sokeasti hänen mielettömät käskynsä ja tuoneet kaiken mitä hän oli vaatinut. He olivat saaneet taistella niskoittelijaa vastaan päästäkseen Kuolleiden Taloon, mutta nyt kaikki oli valmiina.

Faramir makasi liikkumattomana kivipaadella olkien ja heinien seassa, öljystä märkänä. Palvelijat pitelivät ylhäällä roihuavia soihtujaan ja odottivat käskynhaltijan viimeistä määräystä.

Mutta juuri ennen kuin heidän kuolemaansa oltiin panemassa täytäntöön, saapuivat raivoisat askeleet ja ovet revittiin auki. Mithrandir.

Ja he ajautuivat katsein ja sanain taistoon, velho ja Denethor. Velho yritti vaikuttaa hänen mieleensä ja syöttää hänelle valheita, turhaan.

Faramiriin olivat velhon sanat aina uponneet, poika oli kulkenut ukkorähjän perässä kuin pahainen opetuslapsi; mutta käskynhaltijan viha nousi, milloin näki vanhuksen ilmestyvän.

Nyt tunsi Denethor raivonsa nousevan täysin ennen näkemättömiin mittoihin, repivän viimeisenkin järjen riekaleen päästään; ja hän tarttui öljyastiaan heittäen viimeiset öljytilkat vaatteilleen ja hiuksilleen.

Mutta nuorukainen, nuorukainen oli nopeasti hävinnyt Ecthelionin perillisen näkökentästä, tämä oli kannettu pois hänen samenevien silmiensä ulottuvilta.

Käskynhaltija tunsi mielipuolisen naurun karkaavan kurkustaan; yht' äkkiä hän ryntäsi hillittömällä vauhdilla sieppaamaan tulen palvelijan kädestä ja heittäytyi kiviselle paadelle jolla rakas poikansa oli hetkeä aiemmin levännyt.

Tulen leimahdus välähti talon seisovassa ilmassa ja äkillinen kuumuus lehahti Denethorin ympärille, riehuvat lieskat hyväilivät hänen vääntelehtivää kehoaan.

Käskynhaltija yritti tukahduttaa kurkustaan pyrkivän huudon, mutta hänen mahtava karjaisunsa jähmetti veren palvelijoilta ja kaikilta paikalla olleilta.

Palantir kärvensi miehen käsiä ja hän tunsi polttavaa kipua, joka tuntui kiduttavan hänen kärsivää ruumistaan iäisyyden. Tuli räiskähteli hänessä ja hänen selkänsä taipui kaarelle liekkien syödessä hänen lihaansa.

Sitten.. pitkän tuskan jälkeen se oli ohi. Kipu oli poissa.

Nokeentunut näkypallo luiskahti hänen hiiltyneistä, herpaantuneista käsistään ja vieri pitkin kivilattiaa jättäen tumman viirun jälkeensä.


End file.
